


Plus One

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Moreid, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's little sister is getting married, and when Derek brings Spencer along, everybody thinks they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt.

“Oh, I knew it!” exclaims Fran Morgan, looking radiant in a deep purple mother of the bride gown. “Oh, Sarah will be so angry that she didn't win, but I knew the two of you would eventually get together.” Fran pulls Spencer into a hug, and Spencer sends Derek a look of such extreme surprise Derek would laugh in a different situation. “She owes me twenty bucks.”

“Excuse me?” Spencer says. “Mrs. Morgan, we’re not -”

“Oh, you don’t have to hide,” Fran says, waving it off. “Just let me be there when you tell Sarah and Desiree.”

Fran darts off in a second and a half, and Derek just waits for Spencer to start yelling at him.

Instead, Spencer waits until there is silence and says, “Does your mom think we’re together?”

Derek knows Spencer is just trying to pretend it’s not as awkward as it is, that it’s not hideously clear, but he appreciates the gesture.

“Uh, it seems like it,” Derek says, resisting the urge to look away. “She’s – she’s kind of obsessed with me getting married.”

“For good reason,” says Spencer, “you’re getting old.”

Derek feigns offense. “Old? I’ll have you know, I look good for forty years old.”

“Yeah, you do,” Spencer responds. He avoids Derek's eyes and Derek very deliberately doesn't look at him. “But still.”

Derek laughs and looks away. “I had told them I was bringing a date. Savannah, actually. But I never actually told them who it was, so...”

Spencer blinks. “You and Savannah broke up?”

Derek nods. “She got offered chief of surgery up in New Hampshire – a teaching hospital. I wouldn’t let her even consider rejecting it. So she went. And we broke up. And I no longer had a date to the wedding.”

Spencer offers Derek a half smile and uncharacteristically taps him on the shoulder in something Derek recognizes as Spencer’s attempt at physical comfort.

“And that’s why you invited me,” Spencer says, “because you already had said plus one.”

Derek nods apologetically. “So what do you say?” Derek asks, smiling. “Will you stay?”

Spencer smiles. “Of course I will. Do I have to do anything?”

Derek shakes his head. “I’m walking Sarah down the aisle with my mom, but other that that, all you have to do is dance with me.”

Spencer looks concerned. “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Is this negotiable?”

“No.”

Spencer sighs. “I might dance.”

Derek smiles. “Good enough for me. We can negotiate later.”

* * *

The wedding is stunning. Derek starts to cry automatically when he sees Sarah for the first time, and he sniffles with a decided lack of dignity as he walks his baby sister down the aisle. He kisses her on the cheek and says, “Good luck and good love,” to her as he gives her away with their mother.

Spencer smiles at him with a goofy little thumbs up throughout the ceremony, and Derek claps the hardest when the priest pronounces Sarah and her husband, James, man and wife.

The reception is wild – music and an open bar lead to that kind of thing – and Derek takes over the dance floor from the first fast-paced song: Pour Some Sugar On Me. He dances for about fifteen minutes alone, and then for another fifteen with a couple of girls Sarah went to college with.

Uptown Funk comes on and Derek decides that he’s going to let Spencer sit through another song as he nurses a rum and coke.

He steps over to the table and holds out a hand, grinning broadly. “Get off your butt and come dance with me.”

“But what about all them?” Spencer asks, looking over Derek’s shoulder. Sure enough there are multiple women watching Derek’s every move.

“They can dance with each other,” Derek says. “I’ve got a date to entertain.”

“I-I’m sure there’s more –”

“Stop talking,” says Derek, pulling Spencer after him, “and start dancing.”

It takes all of Uptown Funk and half of Levels before Spencer loosens up and starts to dance.

“There you go, pretty boy!” Derek says. Spencer is a little awkward and a little goofy, but he's happy and he and Derek are twirling each other. Derek tries desperately tries not to think about how nice it is to dance with Spencer.

“Derek!” comes a very familiar voice during some Usher song Derek is unfamiliar with. “Oh, I’m so glad you got Spencer to come dance, he looked so sad over there!”

Sarah looks stunning in her wedding dress, ivory and lace flowing from her shoulders to her feet, and Derek leans in to give her cheek a kiss.

“You are so beautiful, Sarah,” Derek says, “but where’s James?”

Sarah waves the question off. “He’s dancing with his cousins. I want to know about how you two ended up together. Come on. Spill.”

Spencer seems to have missed that Derek’s not dancing anymore, because he’s still laughing and dancing with Desiree.

“Come on, I owe Mom money because of you two. My wedding present could be you telling me when you finally got up the nerve to tell him.”

Derek looks at Spencer, startled. “We’re here as friends, Sarah.”

“You haven’t been just looking at him as friends for years now, and from what I can tell, he doesn’t see you as just a friend either.” Sarah’s got this expression of defiance and resolve, and it’s only amplified by the makeup and the white gown. “So spill.”

“He doesn’t know,” Derek confesses. “And – and you shouldn’t either. What are you, following me?”

“I know you too damn well, Derek,” Sarah says with an eye roll. “Don’t even.”

Derek looks over toward Spencer.

“Just say something,” Sarah says. “Even if he says no, he’ll say it gently and still care about you.” Derek stays silent. “I know you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Who’s scared?”

Spencer pops up behind Derek and he jumps about three feet. “Warn me next time, kid." He goes to say something else, but then Sarah gives him this expression that actually kind of scares him, so he changes his mind and says, “Hey, Spencer, can we talk?”

Spencer shrugs. “Of course. What’s wrong? Is there a case?”

“No,” Derek says, “I just – ” But he has no idea what to say next.

They are silent as the party continues in the yard and Derek walks the two of them to a quieter part of the garden.

“It’s beautiful here,” Spencer says. “I doubt it was intentional, but there is a relatively cohesive pattern to the way they planted certain flowers. See here?” Spencer points to a group of blue, yellow, and red plants. “They have a –”

“Spencer,” Derek says quietly, and Spencer looks up at him curiously. Less up than at, really, because Spencer’s on eye level with Derek. Derek swallows as he tries to gather his courage.

“Is everything alright?” Spencer asks quietly. “If I did anything to bother you here, I’m sorry.”

“Bother me?” Derek asks. “You didn’t – what?”

Spencer shrugs, not meeting Derek’s eyes. “I’m not a good dancer,” Spencer manages.

Derek smiles at him, not laughing, and suddenly the way he steps toward Spencer and cups his cheek is just completely natural. “You really don’t need to worry about that.”

Spencer leans in first, Derek swears it, but Derek meets Spencer’s lips without resolve. It’s a little awkward, and Derek is well aware of the fact that he’s never kissed someone this tall before, but it sends sparks down Derek’s spine.

They pull away from each other and Spencer looks a little dazed.

“You know,” says Derek, mimicking Spencer’s typical tone, “statistically speaking, people who hook up at weddings usually end up in a relationshi –”

Spencer leans in, kissing Derek firmly with a confidence Derek didn’t expect.

“What was that?” Derek asks, grinning.

“I had to shut you up,” Spencer says, “because there’s no way you know anything about wedding hookup statistics.”

“How do you know?” Derek asks, and he runs his hand through Spencer’s hair, mainly because he can.

“Because if anyone knows statistics, I do,” Spencer says. “Like how kissing burns approximately 6.4 calories per minute, if done passionately.”

“Passionately?” Derek asks.

Spencer nods. “Otherwise it doesn’t have the same affect.”

Derek considers it for a moment. “I suppose we wouldn’t be able to know that for sure unless we did our own scientific experiment.”


End file.
